The invention relates to heterojunction devices formed of metal oxides or nitrides and silicon and/or germanium and alloys thereof.
In a vertically oriented p-i-n diode formed in an etched pillar of silicon or germanium, it may be advantageous, for reasons of performance and fabrication, to minimize the height of semiconductor material; yet, to reduce reverse leakage current, it may also be advantageous to maximize the height of the intrinsic region.
Alternative ways to form sharp junctions in such devices, then, will be useful.